Tú, yo, salvando el mundo Piénsalo
by IneKoChan
Summary: Algo raro pasa con la actitud de Yoshitake, parece algo diferente. Una historia de amor entre adolescente en un mundo donde las cosas serias no preocupan a estos estudiantes.


**Introducción: Piscina. Why not?**

Hace calor…Decía Hidenori mientras se abanicaba con un paipai.

Estaban los tres tirados en el cuarto de Tadakuni, el cual aquel día no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de echar de su casa a sus amigos Hidenori y Yoshitake.

No se movía ni una sola hoja del árbol que había en el jardín, las calles estaban desiertas. El calor que azotaba la zona era insoportable. Incluso podías ver el calor en el aire.

El celebro de Hidenori estaba totalmente adormilado, ninguna disparatada ocurrencia quería mostrársele, cosa que Tadakuni agradecía ya que con cada idea de Hidenori, Tadakuni acababa recibiendo una paliza por parte de su hermana.

Pero la tranquilidad duró poco.

-¡Tengo una idea para deshacernos del calor!- Gritó levantándose de un salto y apuntando con el paipai al techo, con su entusiasmo de siempre.- Tadakuni ¿Tu tienes una piscina hinchable, verdad?- Tadakuni asintió mientras era señalado por el paipai. - ¡Perfecto! - Le brillaban las gafas mientras apretaba el paipai. - Nos refrescásemos en ella.

-Yo no traigo bañador, Hidenori. - Replicó Yoshitake levantando una de sus manos con la palma abierta.

-¡No importa! ¡La hermana de Tadakuni tendrá bañadores de sobra!

-¿EH? ¡No podéis coger los bañadores de mi hermana! ¡Me matara!- Intentó impedir Tadakuni.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban los tres con los bañadores puestos y chapoteando en el

agua.

-¿Por qué tengo que llevar yo también uno?- Se preguntaba Tadakuni con el bañador del uniforme escolar de su hermana mientras sus amigos se salpicaban con el agua como si de niños se tratase.

Al poco se escuchó como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Se miraron los tres con el pánico en los ojos y entraron rápidamente a la casa en busca de un escondite.

Rápidos como un rayo Hidenori y Yoshitake se metieron en el armario del cuarto de Tadakuni, pero no quedaba sitió para uno más. Ya estaban los dos bien apretados en aquel lugar tan pequeño.

Tadakuni se quedó bloqueado en mitad de la habitación sin saber donde meterse. La puerta se abrió y su hermana al verlo comenzó a pegarle la paliza de su vida.

-¿¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO O QUE!? ¡MI PROPIO HERMANO!- Gritaba en cólera entre golpe y golpe.

Mientras tanto Yoshitake y Hidenori intentaban aguantar la risa al escucharlos.

-Aaaa… Fue realmente divertido. -Susurró Hidenori. Entonces miró a la cara a su amigo. Estaban completamente encima el uno del otro. Sin saber muy bien por qué Yoshitake tenía la mirada puesta en él. Aquello le incomodaba.

Estuvieron un rato mirándose mutuamente. La mano de Yoshitake intentaba llegar hasta el rostro de Hidenori. La subió poco a poco como pudo mientras le miraba fijamente. Sin darse cuenta Hidenori se sonrojó levemente.

-Tienes una hoja en el pelo.- Se la quitó mientras le miraba inexpresivo como siempre.

El corazón de Hidenori iba a mil sin poder apartar la vista de la hoja.

Cabe detallar que estaban los dos vestidos con unos bikinis completos de la hermana pequeña de Tadakuni por lo que les quedaban pequeños.

En ese momento Hidenori se dio cuenta de que Yoshitake estaba en plena forma, quería tocar su brazo para comprobar si realmente era músculo pero el rubio de adelanto y rodeo con su mano el brazo del moreno.

-¿Haces pesas o algo? Estaba pensando en apuntarme a un gimnasio y por tu musculatura parece que vas a uno.

Esas palabras descolocaban completamente a Hidenori que rápidamente se zafo de él y se coloco las gafas de forma "guay" poniendo una de esas voces de chiste tan características suyas.

- Esto no se consigue con unas simples pesas. Se necesita fuerza y determinación para conseguir la forma perfecta. Solo partiendo sandias bajo el mas desgarrador calor se puede conseguir unos brazos perfectos con los que sacar a abuelitos de debajo de los coches. - Rió de forma cómica y sonora.

Parecía que Yoshitake fuera a decir algo pero las risas de Hidenori habían hecho que la hermana de Tadakuni supiera que estaban allí escondidos. Abrió la puerta del armario y los sacó para darles a los tres una buena paliza.


End file.
